Hunters want elevated enclosed structures, typically called “blinds,” from which to command broad views of hunting grounds. They currently rely on permanent structures that are built on-site or that are built off-site and transported to a hunting ground, manually set upright, and then anchored for stability with lines or cables. Relocation of such structures without proper equipment and personnel can be difficult and dangerous.
There are many hunters who do not own land suitable for hunting. Many of those hunters lease hunting property, and may not lease the same property from year to year. Many hunters also prefer certain leases for certain game, and may move from one lease to another depending on the hunting season. Also, a hunter may sometimes discover that he has constructed his blind in a less than ideal location. For such hunters, permanent blinds can be prohibitively expensive. Also, landowners may not want multiple blinds or permanent structures left on their property when hunters move to other locations.
Some hunters are precluded from using blinds because of physical disabilities. Access to conventional blinds is typically by means of a ladder. A hunter is required to climb up the ladder carrying his weapons, ammunition, and any supplies he might need during the hunt. Wheelchair users are generally unable to use elevated blinds.
The same limitations apply to anyone with a need to temporarily maintain an elevated position. Wildlife observers such as birdwatchers, wildlife photographers, scientists, and moviemakers, among others, are hindered in their pursuits by the necessity for erecting permanent or semi-permanent structures.